Darkfur's Rage
Chapter One From this day forward, Bouncepaw will be known as Bounceleap. StarClan honors your cleverness and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of MoonClan. I just have to say I do. Darkpaw’s pelt tingled with uneasiness, but also felt a surge of excitement. I"m finally going to be a warrior! “I, Moonstar, leader of MoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command her to you as a warrior in her turn. This is it!* Darkpaw let out a little squeal. “Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” asked Moonstar. “I do!” The words slipped out of Darkpaw’s mouth. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Darkfur. StarClan honors your dedication and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of MoonClan.” Soon, cats began to cheer Bounceleap and Darkfur’s new names. “Bounceleap! Darkfur!” “Bounceleap! Darkfur!” Moonstar’s mew silenced the chanting cats. “And according to tradition, these new warriors will keep silent vigil and guard the camp all night.” As all of the warriors and apprentices drifted off to their dens, Bounceleap and Darkfur were the only ones left. A shiver ran down Darkfur’s spine, as she glanced for intruders. The cream she-cat was not used to staying up all night, and probably never will be. The wind bristled her pelt; tonight was chilly. Bounceleap was looking much more frequently around the camp. Ignoring her sister, Darkfur gazed up at the moon, the glowing disc being surrounded by stars. Those were all of her warrior ancestors, gathered up in the sky, probably watching her and Bounceleap keeping vigil in honor of being new warriors of MoonClan. The camp was oddly silent now, without her Clanmates meowing, and the deputy, Mallowtail was always ordering to send out patrols, and the mewing of the kits in the nursery. Darkfur couldn’t take it. “Bounceleap!” “Darkfur, you know we’re keeping vigil, right?” whispered Bounceleap. “Stay quiet! This is how much the Clan needs us.” When Bounceleap was an apprentice, she was restless, and would always wake her denmates up. Now she was lecturing Darkfur, like an elder to a kit. The dark cream she-cat couldn’t wait until dawn. Then, she could finally sleep, and get more energy to fight, hunt, and patrol the borders. Soon, the sun began to peek through the sky, the StarClan warriors flashing out one by one. Moonstar, Mallowtail, Brackenthorn, Nightsplash, Kestrelfeather, Dawnsong, and Harefur had risen from their dens. Bounceleap stretched her jaws in a yawn, clearly tired out by the night-long vigil. Darkfur agreed. “Your vigil is over, you two.” said Harefur. More and more warriors and apprentices were awake, and Darkfur dashed in to plop on one of the moss beds. Bounceleap had joined her, closing her eyes. Darkfur opened her eyes, looking around. She wasn’t in the warriors den. Instead she was at the Starstones, all four leaders standing on them with all of their might. But a fifth cat stood there, her ears twitching. A huge lot of cats stood behind the she-cat. Three cats stood in the middle of the Starstones, one golden, one yellow, and one cream. What was this? “Wake up, Darkfur!” The cream she-cat opened her eyes to see Bounceleap being her normal self, nudging her awake. “We’re going to the Gathering!” The Gathering! Darkfur rose from her nest eager to run to the magnificent Starstones, where the four Clans met. “Come on, MoonClan.” Moonstar mewed, beginning to walk . “It’s time for the Gathering.” Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress